Is there Away I can Love you
by your-baby-girl1098
Summary: Noel has this weird power about him and his pack. Ash has this crazy thing happening to his parents. Maxx can't keep his mate. Stark regrets his self for being born. Gillian can't help her family and pack. Ches is having a crisis. Let's see what happens to Lovely- Lovely Pack. Its Called Fully- Hearted.
1. OCs info

_**Hello I now most my stories are unfinished, But I can't wait on this story. Its awesome( to me at least. ) I've been writing it for so long I don't now if it makes much sense but I hope you all enjoy it! Rated pg-13 for language and later things**** IF you catch my drift. OR if you don't read to find out. **_

_**Character Description + Bio::::::::::: **_

_**PrO**_

**Noel Elijah Sennen- He has golden-blonde brown hair, ( i know but he gets it from Yugi's side, His mother to be exact. ) Also ice blue eyes( from his father's side his mother also. ) He's 16 Around 5'9. Helplessly and Madly in-love with Mister Ash Ford. Here He is lets see what he has to say. **

_**Noel- Hi I'm 16. Love reading, gaming, betting, Also my bestie Ash, I'm a lovely honey gold wolf. With my as blue they are, I have A special power, Seeing The mates of our sister and brother packs And also our own pack. I'm going to be a Beta one day, so also, I'm son to Yami Sennen And Yugi Mouto- Sennen. I have one brother. I'm also Mated to Ash. He's my loving Alpha.**_

**Family- Stark, His brother, Yugi, His papa ( or mother ), Yami, daddy ( or father ). **

**Uncles- Kain, Aidou, Mother side. Kaiba, Joey, Father's side. Cousins- Marcie, Darcie twins Andrew, Jordan twins **

* * *

**Ash Ford Kuran- He has Blackish- Red hair,( which he got from his grand - father and father ) And stunning Grey- Violet eyes ( he got from his mother. ) He's around 17. His height is also around 6'2. Loving, Caring, Smart, Athletic. EVERYTHING YOU WANT IN A MAN! Ash lets talk to you. **

**_Ash- Hi guys, Ladies. I'm Ash Ford Kuran, My father Kaname is an amazing person. And My mother Zero is a perfect person to look up to. Because I sure do. The next person I love is Noel, My beautiful, loving, sweet, and mate, who I love. He's mine NO TOUCHIE! _**

**His family is Kaname Kuran, father, Zero Kiyriu- Kuran , mother, Gillian Pennington- Pierce, aunt, Ches Pierce, uncle, Cousins Lacie, and Maxx, Also a distant Cousin Jacob Michealis. **

**( HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Love it don't you, Sebby-chan is Gillian and Kaname's Older Brother! YAY. Well not****yay, Cause he's too mean But, Lovable. )**

* * *

** Maxx Prat Pierce - He has Snow White hair, ( comes from his father's dark-side of his family, meanig 1/16 witch. ) Shimmering Ruby eyes ( also witch blood talking. ) * But later into the book he gets his old features back, such as his chocolate brown hair and his sapphire blue eyes ( all features from his mother ) He also gets more lean and weak, meaning witch blood was aplafiing his strength. He is 16 may be 15, can't really say cause, His height is like 5'0. He may be short but, he's massively strong, but not bullgie muscle strong, He can do manly work, sadly he is the bottom of his mating bond so, Yeah. So lets talk to Maxx.**

** Maxx- Hello, I'm Maxxie, HA, no Just Maxx, But yeah, I'm short but I am strong. People ask all the time for my age I'm 16, yet I'm 5'0. Not many people like me cause I look like a demon, Well witches are but, Can't hate my Great-great grannie now can I? I have some abilites, I can hide my mate bond between me and Stark, When I need to. My mom Has this one to, So does my soon-to-be mother in Law. When they found out their mates they did this. Dad was crushed, So was Yami. But being almost dead, And a little persation on Unka Kaname and Kain worked to. And Yes Stark is my mate he is so lovely, No sarcaem. He is. He really works to gain my trust. And everytime he does he fails. I'm also an omeaga, well not personally, but pack wise, yes. **

**Family- Lacce, sister, Gillian, mother, Ches, father. Uncles- Kaname, Zero. Cousins Ash, Jacob. Well guys there's Maxxie! **

* * *

**Stark Brian Sennen- He has auburn hair, ( Yami's little curse on him.) Bold blue or Stark blue eyes. (as he puts it. ) ( also the curse of grandmother's on Yami's side. ) Normally 18-19. He's about 6'1. Almost as tall as his father, ( yes I changed Yami and Yugi's heights ) Has a fasination for reading and sports. Never a bad-guy, just can be scary. so lets speak to Mr. Stark. **

_**Stark- Hello, I'm as she said Stark, I'm 18 & 1/2. Almost 6'2. Dang you mother for being short. *Yugi walk in smack him upside the head* **_

_**Yugi- Stark Brian Why in the name of hell are you blaming me your not done growing. So stop complaing or next time it will be your father so behave yourself! * walks back out* **_

_**Stark- Owe mom that hurt. Well back to me. I have one amazing Mate. Maxx is all I need and want. Sadly he won't except me because, I did something very stupid. And I'll always regret it.**_

**Family- Yami, father, Yugi, mother, Noel, Brother. Uncles- Kain, Aidou, Mother side. Kaiba, Joey, Father's side. Cousins- Marcie, Darcie twins Andrew, Jordan twins **

* * *

**Darcie Mae Kaiba-Marcie Lane Kaiba- Brown-Blonde curly hair, that falls mid-back, bright brown-blue eyes. ( she and her sister share these traits. ) Their basicly a mix of Seto and Joey ) Are like 16, around 5'6. Also are crazily in love with Jordan and Andrew. Also Love all gay relations in there pack Considering All the hardships people go thourgh to be with each-other. Considering their parents are like that. Never have they seen so much disrespect for some one who is like that. They love and cherish their parents. Only can they love their mates more then their parents. Lets talk to the Girls, Shall we. **

_**Marcie- HI I'm Marcie and This * points to the right* my Dear twin sister Darcie! **_

_**Darcie- Hello, as my sister said, I'm Darcie. * smirks* Sis are you wearing my black and scarlett Dress? **_

_**Marcie- Maybe. Are you wearing my white and blue dress? **_

_**Darcie- Of course, YOU took mine so I'm stuck in this dress. **_

_**Marcie- back to what were here for. I'm Daddies angel, while she is a Devil. Are colors are their dragon cards. Yeah blue and white. It means Angel. **_

_**Darcie- And black and red mean devil. So I'm Mom's fav considering I cook, clean, work. While she *points to Marcie* sits on her ass and does nothing. Yeah were totally oppisites. **_

_**Marcie- She is dad's little worker. While I am a girlie girl, silly you. I'm still Your twin. Darcie- Sadly you are. I do enjoy around When Jordan is around cause' he makes you less loveable. HAHAHA. **_

_**Marcie- I'm telling you said that. * Seto and Joey walk in.* **_

_**Seto- What did you do Darcie? **_

_**Joey- Lets get it over with. Marcie, Darcie, STOP THIS DAMN FIGHTING!**_

_** Seto- Calm down Puppy, You two grounded got to your rooms And Darcie, Marcie, We love you the same. No more, No less. Your twins, And sisters. You act like complete oppisites, Yes But so do I and Joey. Now go before he blows again. * walks out with a fumming Joey. ***_

** Family- Seto, father, Joey, mother, Cousins- Noel, Stark. Uncles Yugi, Yami. Aunt- Serenity- Joey's Sister.**

* * *

** Jordan Randell Kain-Andrew Marcus Kain- These two have White- blonde shaggy hair. ( from their mother.) Cerulan eyes. ( same, mother. ) Act like silent young gentlemen and are never fighting. ( well not like Marcie and Darcie. But the reason is they used to do very wrong naughty things Like Brotherly Love, Or Yaoi BL. And the girls know they bond over it. ) so cute. Its like there all four mates. ( I might do that. Four-way relation Comment if you think they should ) Are around 17 and at the height of 6'1. The funniest thing about them is they wear the same stuff and you still can tell them appart. That makes them lovely, too. So lets talk to them as to what they are like.**

_** Jordan- Hi I'm Jordan, I'm your hopefully new best friend. **_

_**Andrew- Same goes for me, except I'm Andrew. **_

_**Both- We have very lively mates, We love them both. Next to them is our parents Akatski Kain, and Hanabusa Aidou- Kain. We are completely lovable and caring. We both are quiet and calm, sometimes lound and reckless. Only around Ash, we are reckless. Now thank you for your time. **_

**Family- Kain, father, Hanabusa, mother. Uncles- Yami, Yugi. Cousins- Noel, Stark. **

* * *

**Laycce Marie Pierce- She has Blood Red hair, ( a trait from her father ) Emrald Green eyes. Her age is about 16-17. ( her height comes from her mother ) She stands around 5'11. SHe pretty much enjoys school and some casting spells ( her great-great- grandmother, on Ches' side. ) She really is like a witch to her brother, but she loves him. Her mother is an Alpha and soon-to-be elder, along with her father, a Beta. She is mated to human in which gives her more room to wiggle with on being around him, but she does love him in honesty, she does. She just never said she was a wolf. ( well we'll figure something for you, later. ) Now let's talk to the young lady. **

_**Laycce- Hi I am Laycce Pierce. I have one sibling. And a normal two parents. I'm a Alpha and Beta'a dauhgter. I have been with my mate, Ty. He is an angel, saint, god. He is my everything. I need him no matter what it is. He is mine and mine alone.**_

** Family- Maxx, brother, Gillian, mother, Ches, father. Uncles- Kaname, Zero. Cousins Ash, Jacob.**

* * *

** Ty Matthew Chandlier- He has short brown hair and chocolate brown hair. Not much else to say. he has no family. His parents died when he was 11. And he is nnow 16, he stand at 6'0. no estimate or guessing. just exact. he is not really important, Only the wolves and there families are. **

* * *

**AnT- Partly- but become good. Parents aren't evil. Tyler T. Spears- Has red and black hair. Yellow gold eyes. Almost 17 . Stands as tall as 6'2. He doesn't say much sorry. Mated to Jacob. Family will be told later.**

* * *

** Jacob R. Michealis- He has blue-black hair, red eyes. and is 18. stands at 6'4. he has a very quiet heritage. So no taliking for him. And he is a main role but is very cool and collected. his family is pretty screwed. But does have a main role. Sebby-chan is his dad, Cece-san is his mummy. ( Sebastion = sebby-chan) ( Cece- san = Ciel) Mated to Tyler. **

**Family- Gillian Pennington- Pierce, aunt Ches Pierce, uncle Cousins Lacie and Maxx Uncles- Kaname, Zero. Cousins Ash**

* * *

** PARENTS BIO+DESCRIPTION ARE ON PART TWO. BUT YOU GET THERE FULL STORY THERE ALSO AS IN MAXX SAID HE HAS ABILITIES LIKE HIDING HIS BOND YOU FIND OUT HOW WOLVES CAN DO THAT THEN TO ITS KINDA PRE-PRLOUGE THING. YEAH KINDA BUT NOT. ALSO IT AU, CROSSOVER, CRAZY, FAMILIES, ALWAYS LOVE THIS STUFF. PICS OF THE ANIME PEOPLE PLAYING THEM, EVEN PARENTS, FIRST IS CHES, THEN MINE, MAYBE NOEL, THEN ASH. I'LL TELL YOU AT THE BEGINING OR END WHO IT IS. ALSO THE VIDEOS ON THE SIDE ARE THE FAMILIES. **

**sEtTiNg:::: MCcurtain, OK-( PRE-PROLOUGE ) **

**Montanta the state-****PROLOUGE**

**Also Washington-MAIN STORY.**

_**Also dashes betwee****n the twins name means the minutes there apart. Just to let you know.**_


	2. The Parents( uhhhhhh or my fanfic side )

YaY. HI GUYS THIS IS THE PARENTS AND OTHERS WHO WERE NOT MENTIOND BEFORE. THERES A LOT TO SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND TO THE SIDE IS THE VIDEO OF THE KAIBA FAMILY NEXT IS SENNEN. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY.

* * *

Pierce Parents :

** Ches Blake Pierce- He has vibreant red hair, and Emrald-Forest green eyes. He stands 6'6, and is about the age 35-36. He has all talant and power needed to run his pack, and He is the Beta. He does lose that status. But gains Elder status. lets speak to him and Learn more about him. **

**_Ches- hi I;m Ches. I have 2 kids, A lovely wife. I have no siblings, but I'm the only one to have witch blood, and be a Beta. I have one other family member, She is the one I get my witch from. My great- grandmother. She is an elder and She is a complete bitch to be around. So thats me._ **

**Kids- Laycce, oldest. Maxx, youngest. **

* * *

**Gillian Brooke Pennington-Pierce- She has Tri-toned hair: brown, strawberry, blonde. Sapphire-Cerulean blue eyes.( mother's side ) She stand at 6'0, and she is about 34-35. She is very lively and hyper. But She is Alpha so that need this in the best. She come from a long line of Alphas. Her brothers were to be one, but they were exciled. And She created her own : The Fully- Hearted pack, is what she is. She cares for the mates people hate. Gay mates. Her brothers are both mated to men and both have one child. Each. And they get along well, ( well some do, not Jacob. ) Lets talk to her.**

_**Gill- Hi you can call me gill. I have two wonderful kids. And never hated any mates. All are welcomed. And if you want you can join. Yeah I'm a very happy carefree Alpha, Yet I still get my work down with no hassel. So there you have it, me , myself, and I.**_

** Kids- Laycce, oldest. Maxx, youngest. **

* * *

**Kuran Parents- **

**Kaname Jiro Kuran- Dark brown- Black hair, Red wine eyes, ( father's side ) He stand around 6'5, is around the same age as his sis, they are twins. ( surprise ) And he got the nice yet mean side of it. ( He rejects his mate at first so yeah, And spoiler sorry ) Has a soft side for his mate and sister, Sorry Sebby, he don't love you. Lets speak to Him. **

_**Kaname - How charming to say something before My dear sister screws something up. I have her angry sometimes and she has mine. We are twins I look like our father and she suprisingliy looks like our father's real mate Rido Cross, His blue eyes and brown hair the works. Its all him. Thats all I have to say. **_

**Kids- Ash, only**

* * *

_** Zero Ichiru Kiryiu-Kuran- He has White Silver hair and Shimmer violet hair that is very long in front and short in the back. He has a wonderful personalilty, when you get to know him. He has a short known presence until the middle so he really is a good person, just very quiet. He has choosen not to speak, sorry guys and gals he don't talk much in the story either. So be happy you get this description.**_

**Kids- Ash, only**

* * *

** Sennen Parents- **

**Yami Atemu Sennen- He's got a very funny out look, He has tri-toned hair, in thr colors Crimson, Black, and Blonde. *** for those who know his description you don't have to read and that goes for most parents, except Gillian, Ches, *** His eyes are also a shade of crimson. He has personalality of a good man. Always has, Always will.**

_**Yami - Hello I'm Yami, and I'm a father of two and have a mate to love and care for, I work as a superintendent. **_

** Kids- Stark, oldest, Noel, youngest**

* * *

** Yugi Sugokuru Mouto-Sennen- He has tri-toned hair, in thr colors Violet, Black, and Blonde. His eyes are also a shade of Lavender- And lilaic . He has personalality of a good pure soul, not really a bad person, He doesn't speak much but does have his moments. He refuses to speak as of know.**

**Kids- Stark, oldest, Noel, youngest**

* * *

** Kaiba Parents- **

**Seto Seth Kaiba- He has brown hair, Sapphire eyes And a heart if cold as slate.**

_**Seto - I'm a CEO, and I'm married with two kids, twin girls. And a mate I love to death. **_

**Kids- Darcie, oldest, Marcie, youngest**

* * *

** Joey Zander Wheeler-Kaiba- He has wild crazy blond hair, and a gorgeous set of ambe-gold eyes. That and he is the complete oppisite of his mate Seto. He has a very good character. Always a good kid. ( A/N he is so OOC, so no hate. ) He also does't want to talk. **

******Kids- Darcie, oldest, Marcie, youngest**

* * *

** Kain Parents- Akatski Yana Kain- He has strawberry colored hair, and he is also a red eyed person. ( VK characters I swear. ) He is a quiet person unless inraged. Not much else to say. He doesn't like to talk****.**

** Kids- Jordan, oldest, Andrew, youngest **

**Hanabusa Yuuri Aidou-Kain- He has blonde hair, a suddle bright blue green eyes, Both boys take after him in features, except in body and shape. He has a voice and is very wild and Chaotic He does't like to talk much. Though he talk in the story, he doesn't like to speak out****. **

**Kids- Jordan, oldest, Andrew, youngest**

* * *

**Michealis Parents- Sebastian Craw ( Kuran )- Michealis- Black hair, red eyes. He is Kaname and Gillian's older brother. He will not speak.**

* * *

** Ciel Kyle ( Phantomhive- Kuran ) Phantomhive- Michealis- blue azure hair, and eyes to match. And they are having a pup later on.**

* * *

**Spears Parents- **

**William T. Spears- black hair and gold eyes. **

**Grelle Sutcliff- Spears- blood red hair, and gold eyes**

* * *

** Grandparents- Great grand parents- ::: **

**Alia Kuran - great grandparent **

**Zayn Kuran - great grandparent**

** Juri Kuran - grandparent **

**Lana Pennington - granparent**

** Kassie Pennington - great grandparent**

** Zaivier Pennington - great grandparent**

* * *

_**THERE YOU GO NEXT IS THE GREAT BEFORE THEY WERE BORN PRE-PROLOUGE. YaY! (( also sorry didn't really know what to have them say, so not really as long as the first chapter. ))**_


	3. Before The Kids

__  
_**WELL GUYS ITS THAT TIME AGAIN. WHERE I TYPE AND TRY TO DO SCHOOL WORK SO NO CONTINOUS UPDATES. SO YEAH. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS PART OF THE STORY . PRE-FACE. OR THE VERY BEGINING. WHEN THE PARENTS MEET AND HOW THEY STAY TOGETHER. THERE UP- DOWNS AND DRAMA BOMBS ALL AROUND. SO ENJOY AND GET TO VOTEN' AND COMMENTN' LIKE YOU LIKE AND GIVE ME ADVISE ON THIS. **_

_**/WHAT IT WAS LIKE BEFORE THE KIDS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

( NO POV )

There were 3 young kids who had parents not meant to-be. Their father never properly found his mate, meaning he/she wasn't born or of age yet. But their mother was not full wolf She was 1/3 were-cat. She never hads a true mate. Just a lonely little Were-Cat.

The kids, The oldest a son of 12, and a set of fraturnal- identical twins of 6. They were all given special ablities as they grew. The sons were given a curse really a male mate. The girl's power though was being able to hide her mating bond. Well hy-brids had these powers, so they were no exception. There father soon found out he had a male mate as well when he was born. He turned 18, around the time his mate was born.

Their father, Haruka, never loved only needed a heir for his pack. Their mother, Lana, always wanted a mate she had her chance. But they only fought when awake or not makeing kids. He never really liked the thought of males being mated, until he found out that the could give off heirs. Well when time came they drifted and had 3 hy-brids, 2 young princes and a lovely princess. He just adored his kids more then her. He loved his little girl most though because she was an exact replica of his real mate, and she way younger then him, they could still be friends. Her only flaw was she had long flowy-curly hair to her waist as he had medium-long curly hair. The only differance.

The family seperated after the twins turned 6, they were split, boys go to father, girl goes to mother. It took quiet the fight to get an Alpha's daughter to do as told. She loved her family she cried the ehole time away from her brothers, they would hug and hold her after a bad dream and kiss her goodnight like her father. But her mother hated her not looking like her hurt the mother to no end being ' his replica ' made her mad.

Until her 4th grade year she never saw her brother, but he didn't like her Sebastian was Happy to see his little angel of sister, but her own twin Kaname hated the twit he called a twin, until she stood up for him being bullied by 5th graders saying he's stupid adn ugly, when by far he was handsome.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO HIGH SCHOOL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

So as the year went on as our young Gillian turned 15. This was the time where she would find her mate and create her own pack to keep her family happy because her family was Chaotic.

All she had was a mother would love her and no father. She knew her mother was not her father's real mate. There was even con-traverse about her making her own pack. Her family were always offered a set om the elders.

Anyway, She knew of her twin brother Kaname, and he older brother Sebastian. They lived with her father who shunned them. Well that's a story in its self really. All they did was cause a hinderiac to there father except her really, but he wouldn't allow a female Alpha region over his pack. That's why she's getting her own no parents or adults to tell her no, the only thing os she hates her beta, He's Ches, ( he little mate ) , and she denies all the sign cause her mother hates witches, because they're the reason she has no mate, and refuses her time to spend and get to know him, Her best friend is having the same problem, Yugi can't shake Yami from him. He hates that there mated and shocker he can block the mate bond to.

Well weeks pass and They can't cheer or play softball anymore because of how sick and weak they have become because their mates are slowly dying and causing pain. They find out Ches' great-grand mother is causing some of the problems. She apparently doesn't like the Kuran's or Pennington's. So as payback she tries killing them.

Well this causes Gillian to slip into a coma and she can hear just not speak or see. Well she learned about her mate and fell for him without the bond. And the same happend to Yugi, just not as serious. Yami awoke Yugi by kissing him, cliche' yes but it made them happy.

Gillian didn't awake like that, she was at Death's door and was almost there to open it if Ches hadn't told his great- grandmother to stepout of his life. She caused it, She could fix it. He needed her.

And When she awoke she had flowers and chocolate, her favorites, and some sweet notes and her friends were there, Brylea hugged her and her Mate, Stanton, a close friend a Gill's too. Ashton and her mate Tanner came and said their were glad to see her awake and happy. She smiled at that. She never felt so happy to be alive and Kaname loved all on her, so did Sebastian but not as much as her dear twin. Who Yes rejected his mate, but ended up loving him anyway.

There mother and asked if she wanted anything and she asked for a lot so her brothers to help, and in came her room was her Father, Haruka, he loved on her as if she was dead, then came a growl from the corner and she blushed knowing it was Ches. He did it while Tanner and Stanton were there to but only not as loud, becasue their mates were there.

She was released the next day and They went home. Her father had a surprise for her.

*** While she was in her coma, Her father talked to his parents to get her a Pack for her. It was named for her big and happy heart, ' Fully Hearted ' , It was for her and Ches was her mate and Beta. It turned out as if she loved him from the start. ***

All she knew was this was not the way to her father's home. And once they stopped she gasped and Kaname hugged her and said " Happy 16th birthday, Sis it your day really, I love hope it means something. "

Then Sebastian said " To the Alpha and Beta let them be happy and blessed with joy of having this pack and all its members. " They were asked by friends of her's and his to join. But Kaname and Zero joined, Kain and Hanabusa joined, Yami and Yugi joined, Seto and Joey joined, Sebatian and Ciel joined,


End file.
